food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasi Lemak
Main= |rarity = R |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Mango Pudding |pairs2 = |paired1 = Orange Juice |paired2 = |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Tanuki |recipe = Pineapple Juice |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Southeast Asia |birth year = 15-16th century |cn name = 椰浆饭 |personality = Psychotic |height = 152cm / 5ft.0in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Mango Pudding |dislikes2 = Orange Juice |dislikes3 = |cven = Cindy Robinson |cvjp = Ise Mariya |cvcn = V17-Su Wan (V17-苏婉) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=If you don't want to see something you hate, can you just make it disappear? |bio=As long as she likes you, this young lady will do anything for you. It's a blessing and a curse to be loved by her; she'll do anything for you and she'll do everything to make you happy. She can often be found sunbathing on the beach. |food introduction=Nasi Lemak is not as light and refreshing as the name suggests! Instead, it has an unexpectedly hot taste and it overwhelms you before you even have time to react. |power = 1082 |atk = 14 |def = 28 |hp = 377 |crit = 282 |critdmg = 295 |atkspd = 504 |acquire = *Exploration *Airship |events = |normaltitle = Coconut Bomb |normal = Nasi Lemak throws coconuts taken from her hometown at the enemy, dealing 66% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to three random enemy targets plus 20 extra damage. |energytitle = Iron Fan Defense |energy = Nasi Lemak's fan is made from iron, which she uses to make herself invincible for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Super Iron Fan Defense |link = Nasi Lemak's fan is actually made of iron, restoring 50 HP to her and making her invulnerable for 2 seconds. |pair = Mango Pudding |name = |contract = I liked you from the first time I saw you~ Can we always, always be together? |login = Hey~ Master Attendant, when you weren't here I cleaned everything that was dirty~ do I get any praise?! |arena = Oh wow~ you have specially come to see me, right? |skill = Alright, take this! |ascend = Do you prefer me more like this? |fatigue = I... nothing... |recovering = Master Attendant, I'm sorry for worrying you, there's nothing wrong! |attack = Should they get in your way, I will make them all completely disappear! |ko = I... actually... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready~! |idle1 = Master Attendant, you're ignoring me. Who are you talking to? |idle2 = Master Attendant? |interaction1 = Wow~ Master Attendant, it really is you~ |interaction2 = If you don't want to see something you hate, can you just make it disappear? |interaction3 = Oh I, I really, really like you~ So we will always, always be together! |pledge = The day has truly come, it's like a dream. Master Attendant, this time we will really be together for the rest of our lives...!! |intimacy1 = I really want to go with you to the seashore to see the sunrise! |intimacy2 = It is unforgivable that there are people who still gaze at you! |intimacy3 = When you go out, your heart can only think of me! |skin = Summer Love Song |skin quote = Master Attendant~ Look at me! It can only ever be me-- the only one in your eyes and in your heart~~ |skin acquire =Team Up (Thundaruda) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}